


This is Why We Don't Drink Wine Alone

by antiquepolaroid



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquepolaroid/pseuds/antiquepolaroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP getting a little too tipsy one night and trying to slow dance with each other in their kitchen to “their song.” from otpprompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Why We Don't Drink Wine Alone

     "You’re going to break something.“ It was harder than Emma imagined to sound serious when she was laughing, letting Millard sway and twirl her, one arm wrapped around her and an almost empty red wine glass in his other hand.

     "You worry too much,” he insisted, downing the last of his wine, setting it down next to her own empty glass and the bottle they had finished off. He took her hand in his newly free one, the other resting on her waist as they swayed, slowing moving around the kitchen as they listened to The Time of My Life. “And your laugh is cute,” he mumbled, kissing her forehead and resting his cheek on top of her head as he hummed along with the song.

     Emma thought he was being a little ridiculous, and was tempted to make him go to bed if she weren’t enjoying it so much. “Yeah? Anything else about me that’s cute?”

     "Your smile,“ he murmured, taking a step away as he twirled her before drawing her back. His smile grew as hers did, and he rested his forehead against hers. "Like that. A smile that can launch one thousands ships.” Drunk or not, Emma was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “And your eyes are like- like sunshine through whiskey.” He was beginning to fumble over his words, resulting from a mixture of exhaustion and the alcohol in his system.

     Emma may not have been quite as drunk, but she still felt she was grinning like an idiot. He complimented her plenty, but he never seemed quite as _determined_ to do so as he did then. “I think it’s time we got you to bed,” she suggested, taking both of his hands in hers to lead him upstairs.

     "No, wait, I’m not done.“ Millard wrapped his arms around her, snuggling his face into her shoulder as he leaned back against a counter. It caught Emma by surprise at first, but she thought it might be best just to humor him for now; it would probably make it easier to put him to bed after.

     "I like how you aren’t afraid to ask for what you want, and the little humming noise you make when you stretch when you wake up. And it’s cute when you turn on music and dance when you’re cooking but then try to pretend you weren’t when I walk in, and how you like getting me flowers just to change it up sometimes. Also your face is very cute.”

     "Oh it is?“

     "Mmhm.”

     "Well <i>I</i> think it’s time for the both of us to get some sleep.“ Emma was trying not to laugh at him, knowing he would probably be a little embarrassed in the morning in addition to a little hungover. "Thank you, though,” she told him, placing a quick kiss on his lips that he was a little slow to return before she once again took his hands and led him up to their room. She had to remind him to put pajamas on before he flopped into bed, whining again when she told him to sleep under the blanket rather than on top of it. She figured he would be out like a light, but a few minutes after she turned the lights off, he rolled closer to her, spooning her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

     "Love you."

     "I love you, too, Millard.”


End file.
